As virtual worlds become more prevalent in the marketplace, users engage in these virtual worlds with their online persona, namely, an Avatar, as a means of self portrayal. Moreover, the users are also able to customize the look of their Avatar and are even able to create pets and other accessories that are attached to their online persona in the virtual world. Increasingly, such virtual worlds serve as a vehicle for buying and/or selling goods and services and a means for advertising of goods and services. As such, advertising companies require innovative ways to market themselves and advertise their goods and services and their company as a whole within these virtual worlds, such that, more advertising opportunity can be obtained.